Love In The Club
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: My first Chrave smut fic I hope you enjoy public sex and femslash


**A/N: What up That's So Raven fans I know what you're thinking SDR what are you doing** **here this isn't Power Rangers this isn't iCarly this isn't Hannah Montana and this most certainty is not wrestling. Well good people of in my on going quest to become one of the most popular male femslash writer on here and at the request of my girl Mel I've decided to cross into Chrave. Now this story depicts Chelsea as a hermaphrodite meaning she has boy parts. Now if you want to bash or if its not your thing please leave. Also this is a smutty oneshot and contains public sex now if you don't like that you may leave. Now for those of you still here enjoy this presentation of SDR09 studio**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven if I did it would still be on it would be on Cinemax like at midnight but on the air:**

**

* * *

**

**Love In The Club**

Chelsea Daniels carefully tucked her elven inch member between her legs before pulling up her black and white splatter pattern skinny jeans. She examined the entire outfit from the black Lip service brand fishnet tank to the black heels she was wearing. Getting ready for her annual Friday night ritual of going to her favorite club and leaving if she could contain herself long enough to make it to her apartment a one night stand.

"Looking good Chelsea," she said to herself in the mirror with a smile. She then grabbed her keys and purse and walked down stairs to her car and drove to the club.

As she wheeled through the streets of her adopted city of Atlanta with her radio blaring the sounds of more by Usher. She could only think of one thing well one person really. A beautiful voluptuous caramel skinned black girl she saw on the dance floor from her ultra private table in a dark corner of the V.I.P section. Chelsea remembered every detail about the girl from the curls of her hair to the thickness of her ass and how she moved to the blaring hip hop music. Chelsea knew what her mission was for tonight. Find that girl seduce her and bring her home and fuck the hell out of her.

Chelsea made her way through the predominately black club nodding her head to the music as she went to her table. She had decided in the car that she'd sit back and play the background and watch the club for the object of her lust. After about six songs and a few shots of Nuevo she saw her.

She was in the crowd dancing to Diddy Dirty Money's _Ass On The Floor_ . Chelsea felt her mouth water and her cock twitch at the sight of the girl. Deciding to play it smooth yet aggressive Chelsea made her way on to the floor and moved till she was behind the girl. Quickly catching up to her rhythm Chelsea curled her arm around the girls waist and pulled her flush against her so that her steadily growing cock was pressed into her ass through her pants making the girl let out a noticeable gasp. To which Chelsea simply said "Hi."

The girl could tell by the tone of the voice and the softness of the touch that the other person was also female. But the bulge in the other girl's pants sparked her curiosity as well started a small flow of wetness in her center. Not really registering what she was doing the girl reached back and began to rub the bulge feeling the delightful thickness of it

Chelsea feeling the need to be more brazen unzipped her pant and freed her stiff dick. "Here get a better feel of it," she said as she brought her the girl's hand to her member making her let out slight moan.

As the DJ started to play Snoop Dogg's _Wet _ the girl began to instinctively stroke Chelsea's length and grind her backside against the now bare cock. She reached back with her free hand and pulled Chelsea's head parallel to her ear a slowly snaked her body against Chelsea's. She then felt Chelsea's left hand slowly creep up thigh. The hand slowly made its way her skirt. Chelsea then gently and skillfully slid two fingers into the crotch of the girl's thong and began frigging her clit as she started to nibble on her earlobe. "Oohh Chels!," the girl said in whispered moan.

"Way to stay in character Rae," Chelsea said in a sarcastic yet seductive whisper as she worked her hand under the front of Raven's top until she the front clasp of her bra and undid it.

"Umm how the fuck can I stay focused with that big ass dick of yours in my hand," Raven moaned as Chelsea found her nipple and twisted it slightly.

"Umm so you like how my dick feels," Chelsea said as they continued grinding and masturbating each other on the dance floor unbeknownst to others around them.

"Umm hmm,," Raven replied as she continued stroking Chelsea's cock

Chelsea deciding she had enough foreplay pulled Ravens thong to the side and turned Raven around and pulled her close and kissed her deeply forcing her tongue into her mouth. She then took one of Raven's legs and pulled her close so that the head of her dick was just inside of Raven's wet folds. She then pushed her full length of her member into her just as _Panties To_ _The_ _Side _by The Dream began to play.

"Ah Chels!," Raven whisper yelled as she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck.

"Shh dance baby dance on my dick for me," Chelsea whispered as she snaked her body into Raven's making slow but forceful strokes with her member inside the caramel colored girl.

Raven quickly caught the rhythm of her girlfriend's strokes. She began rolling her pelvis working her sex along Chelsea's shaft to the beat of the music.

"You like this don't you? You like me fucking you in the middle of the club with all these people watching," Chelsea whispered as she nibbled Raven's neck. Knowing her dirty talk would help trigger Raven's orgasm.

"Uh huh," Raven gasped feeling a particularly hard stroke from Chelsea.

"You love my fat white cock digging in that sweet black pussy," Chelsea rasped.

"Umm yes!," Raven said in a whispered moan feeling the early tinge of orgasm ripple through her.

"You're a nasty little slut aren't you," Chelsea said giving Raven a hard jolt as she used her free hand to place fingers just inside the crack of Raven's backside.

"Umm," Raven said biting her lip to stifle her moan as Chelsea's thumb penetrated her backdoor.

"You like that baby? You like when I play with your ass?" Chelsea whispered curling her thumb inside Raven's ass

Feeling Chelsea's cock corkscrewing in and out her pussy and her thumb diddling her ass sent jolts of pure pleasure through Raven's body that mixed with the thrill of being taken in the middle of the crowed dance floor.

"UMMMMM!," Raven groaned digging her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle her orgasmic scream as climaxed.

As Raven leaned against her. Chelsea placed her leg back onto the floor and whispered, "I'm not done yet," and lead her back over to the private V.I.P booth. She then sat on the couch and pulled Raven to her lap and guided her cock back into Raven.

"Oh Fuck!" Raven moaned her pussy still sensitive from her first orgasm. After taking a second or two adjust she leaned forward and kissed Chelsea letting their tongues fight for dominance as she rolled her hips to the beat of the music while tightening her walls around Chelsea's shaft.

"Oh Shit! Ride that motherfucking dick!," Chelsea moaned. "Goddamn your pussy's so fucking tight."

"You like that baby! You like my tight wet pussy!," Raven whisper yelled as she arched forward reaching back a to place her hands on Chelsea's knees as she rode the other girl like a prized race horse.

"Oooohhh! Fuck yeah!," Chelsea moaned "Oh baby I'm gonna cum if you keep squeezing my dick like that!"

"Ummm uh uh baby I'm not done with that dick yet," Raven said as the song changed to _Your Love_ by Diddy Dirty Money. "Whose the baddest chick in the club baby," Raven said as she started to build up speed and bounce on Chelsea's rock hard cock.

"You baby… You!," Chelsea hissed straining to hold back her orgasm.

Chelsea not wanting to cum before her lover gripped her hands firmly to Raven's hips and began hammering cock with all her strength making Raven moan loudly. And them both thankful the music was loud enough to drown out the sound.

"Oh fuck!... Hit it!... Hit It !...OHH! Pound my fucking pussy!," Raven groaned as she neared her second orgasm of the night.

"Oh yeah cum for me baby cream all over my cock," Chelsea said as she drove a at Raven's pussy like a battering ram.

"Urgh fuck me shit!," Raven groaned as she came and fell against Chelsea's chest.

Chelsea took a moment to compose herself. As she did she herd the slick wet sound of Raven sliding off her pole. She then watched as Raven lowered herself onto the floor and take her cock into her hand and begin to pump it up and down.

"Umm your turn," Raven said as she lowered mouth around Chelsea's swollen twitching cock. Taking it to the back of her throat in one stroke.

"Oh Fuck girl who are you Karrine Steffans!," Chelsea groaned.

Raven pulled back with a slurp and smacked her lips. "I'm better than Karrine," she said before taking the cock back into her mouth and brought her hand to her shaft and began bobbing her head and pumping her fist to the beat of the song in the background which happened to be _Look At Me Now_ by Chris Brown. Curling her tongue around the crown the head on the up stroke and sucking hard on the down.

"Ah!...Gonna cum!," Chelsea panted feeling her cum bubble to the head of her dick. "Ahh Shit!," she groaned as she began to flood Raven's mouth with her thick hot seed.

Raven did not break her rhythm in the least as she milked Chelsea for every single drop of cum the red head could give. Swallowing and savoring every last drop until she felt Chelsea's cock go limp. She then let it fall free of her mouth and climbed back into Chelsea's lap. She then fused their lips in an earth shattering kiss. Neither one breaking it until the need for oxygen became needed. They then stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you baby," Raven said.

"I love you too Rae," Chelsea said.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Well folk that's that up you liked it. Remember reviews are love. And if enough of you want it I may do more so remember reviews are love also remember if you have facebook you can add me under the name Armon Brown just look for the guy with a star in his hair. Peace and love SDR out**

**Computer voice: SDR09 studios**

**Chelsea & Raven: A new home for Chrave  
**


End file.
